casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Roadman
"Roadman" is the 1040th episode of Casualty and the 36th episode of the 31st series. It was preceded by "End of the Road" and followed by "Swift Vengeance Waits". The episode was directed by Alex Jacob and written by Mark Catley. Synopsis Elle agrees to deliver a career talk at her son Blake's school, and heads off out of the ED for the day with Jacob and Josh, who has returned to the ED specially for the talk in his old fashioned ambulance. Jacob is teasing Elle about the school her son attends, as it has a reputation of being in the bad side of town. Back in the ED, Alicia and Louise treat a young woman named Cassie, who has been brought into the ED after a suspected overdose. Alicia explains to Louise that Cassie has been in and out of rehab but isn't taking the necessary steps to look after herself. At Blake's school, one of his friends, Bruno, asks Blake to be in a video with them threatening a gang in Holby. Bruno also lands himself in trouble in the classroom, when his ex-girlfriend, Georgia, realises he's posted a video of them having sex online. Georgie lashes out at him and ends up injuring her ankle in the process. Elle, Jacob and Josh arrive at the school to give the talk in Josh's ambulance, but are surprised when one of the teachers, Susan Conway, mistakes them for real paramedics there to see Georgie. Josh attends to Georgie's ankle, whilst Elle and Jacob perform their talks in front of the year 12 students. Bruno hurls abuse at Jacob for being a nurse in the assembly and is sent out. After the talk, Blake tries to convince Elle that there are dangerous people at the school, and that he has to stay on Bruno's good side. Jacob speaks to Bruno after the talk, making him see sense. Elle overhears the conversation, but whilst she's distracted, the leader of the rival gang has made his way into the school and punches Blake, knocking him to the ground. Elle and Jacob rush to his aid, and bring him into the ED along with Georgie. Meanwhile, Louise tries to act in good faith by persuading Cassie to get help, as she and Alicia start preparing for her withdrawal symptoms to kick in. Alicia is surprised when she receives a phone-call from a refugee charity asking to speak to Cal. She tells Louise that Cal was raising money and planning to go to a camp to deliver supplies. Alicia and Louise's attentions are soon diverted when Blake is brought in with Elle and Jacob. He has suspected head injuries, as well as having lost a tooth. Alicia is able to perform a procedure to stabilise him before he's sent up to theatre and Blake is saved. Susan drives Bruno to the ED, where he realises that he has to change his ways. Feeling bad for what's happened to Blake, he makes a video apologising to Georgie and threatening to go to the police if the rival gang hurt anymore of his friends. Louise discusses Cal's planned fundraiser with Alicia, and proposes that they go ahead with the refugee run in Cal's name. As the day draws to a close, Louise and Alicia are satisfied with their accomplishments and Elle is relieved that Blake is going to be okay. Trivia *This episode was originally scheduled to air as the series' 40th episode. However, it was brought forward to replace a more violent episode, in light of the Manchester Arena attack. *The episode only stars five main characters, which is very rare. Production This episode was originally planned to be the 40th episode of the series, with, "Swift Vengeance Waits" being episode 36. However, the airing was changed as a result of the Manchester Arena bombing as the violent content in the original episode may have been seen as insensitive.